The Dork Series: Book 1
by Huntress-of-the-night20
Summary: Kindle is the third leader of the Dorks, who was born right after The second Dark Times, a time when the revolution took over North America. Now they are divided into Fractions, and they have The Flag Games which is a brutal version the school children played so long ago. Can Kindle and her leading partner Nathan rebel against Mistress Brook?


**Hi guys! OK so I'm new on Fan Fiction so I want some real honest feedback on how my writing is . But first I want to give you a little back info on the main characters.**

**Morgan**: _Is a competitive athlete and loves most sports. Favorite color/s/ include camouflage. Best friends are Zoe, Nathan, Kayla, Alexa, Xander, Jake, Zac, and Kenzie. The third female leader of the Dorks._

**Nathan**: _Also a competitive athlete and gamer. Loves to play Mine-craft and Terraria. Favorite color/s/ include orange, and bright red. Best friends are Xander, Jake, Zac (sometimes because he is his identical twin brother), Garret, and Nolan. The fourth male leader of the Dorks._

**OK**** guys, hope you enjoy the book! Try to bear with me as the first chapter might be a little boring but I promise it gets better from there! I am open to any appropriate ideas but might not choose them. Oh and before I forget I will try to remember to update often because I know how it feels to sit there in suspense!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I wake to the sound of my squawking alarm clock. I roll over "Another day of hard work and training." I mutter as I quickly get dressed for the exhausting day ahead of me. A normal girl's wardrobe contains mostly pink and bright neon colors for shirts and blouses, with a few or a lot of frilly uncomfortable torture devices the capital calls dresses, they normally wear the latest fashion for jeans and skirts with extremely uncomfortable heels and boots. Unlike my wardrobe which contains zero signs of colorful life. Its contents include mostly camouflage, black, brown, or grey workout t-shirts, with faded jeans and shorts with holes in them, and my shoes are mostly worn out tennis shoes, and muddy hiking boots. While other girls brush their hair until it's silky, then carefully curl their locks to perfection, while dabbing on lipstick, brushing on mascara, and swiping eye shadow across their eyelids, I on the other hand just hastily run a brush through my blonde hair once and then carelessly throw it into its usual ponytail without any makeup. All I really care about is training my fraction the Dorks (as Mistress Brook calls us) for the annual Flag Games. I am the third female leader for the Dorks and I lead alongside my partner Nathan Holmes, he is mostly the one in charge of supervising our fraction and making sure everyone trains properly, while I am our most skilled strategist making sure there is no flaw for the plan to win the Flag Games. I ponder about the tasks that are assigned to me today when suddenly there is a gentle knock at my bedroom door and the sound of Nathan's muffled voice comes through the thick wooden door, "Kindle it's time for breakfast." He calls out. "All right I'm coming!" I happily shout back through the door. I look in the tiny, smudged mirror hanging on my wall as I throw my hair into its usual pony. I stare into the mirror, I am about normal height for a 16 year old averaging at about 5ft 4in, and my hair is bleach-blonde due to all the training in the outdoor gym. I have icy blue eyes that pierce into my opponents during competitions. I look away and jog to the door, I take one last glance at my room which has dark brown walls and a camouflage trim on the top and bottom, my floor littered in Flag Game plans, targets, and air soft guns, and my messy, unmade camouflage bed. I shut the door before sprinting down the hall and running out the door of the leader's bunk, I raced down the path to the pavilion. Our fraction is far away from the capital and is located in the middle of the woods but a few miles down south there is an immense lake where we fish and host swimming races. When I reached the pavilion the smell of western omelets, pancakes and orange juice hit me. I line up with everyone else and order a huge omelet and a heaping pile of pancakes sided with strawberries and a glass of orange juice. I walk over to the leaders table where Nathan, Xander, Jake, and Zach are sitting. I sat next to Nathan when Zac (Nathan's twin brother) walked over "I have an invitation from Mistress Brook for the Revealing Ceremonies to you and Nathan, Morgan" Zac hopefully states. Ever since the rebellion a few years back we lost a lot of Dork members. So when a Revealing Ceremony comes up everyone is elated and full of hope, and it hurts me to see everyone's faces fall when the newcomer doesn't choose us. "Yeah, so? Guys remember we can't get high hopes every time there is a newcomer, most of the time they belong with the popular people." I carefully remind them. "True…" Nathan states gloomily. We all sit in silence, the boys staring off into space while I'm chasing down a bit of my omelet with my fork. "It's time for today's announcements." I whisper to Nathan after a while, the boys look up and pay attention. Nathan then stands up, "Attention everyone, it's time for today's announcements." he calmly but firmly states then he nods to me and sits back down. I clear my throat "Ok everyone it's just like normal except for group C and group A switch for the archery station, and due to Hannah being sick today is the archery supervisor." I explain and I see Zoe give her victory dance to the laughing crowd, I clear my throat to get everyone's attention again. Soon their eyes are all back on me. "Also we have one more new thing to announce for tod-"but I am cut off again because everyone starts to whisper excitedly. I look to Nathan for help and he stands up "Quiet!" he calls out, everyone freezes and looks at him. "Back to you Kindle." He calmly states and sits back down. "Ok everyone like I said, I got some new news for today, Nathan and I will be gone for the next three days for the Revealing Ceremonies." Everyone starts to talk hopefully again and I sigh, this happens every time then when Nathan and I get home everyone is sad and gloomy for weeks. "But guys! Remember most of the time they aren't assigned to us!" I exasperate, everyone freezes, the excitement gone. "Let's just not be surprised if they don't join us and be grateful to Mistress Brook if they do." I gently state, I can feel the capital's security cameras watch me as I sit back down. Nathan stands up and the training bell rings as he says "Announcements are over, you are released for your daily trainings." We all get up and start jogging outside, but while the others jog to the outside gym and arena, Nathan and I jog back to the leaders bunk to get dressed and packed for the Revealing Ceremonies. Nathan's room is farther down the hall then mine so we wave goodbye as I enter my room. I go to my closet and pull out my big suitcase that is rarely used and dig to the back of my wardrobe where my only Ceremony dress and other capitol clothes are neatly hung up on a rack. I pull them out and neatly pack them away, and then I grab my Flag Game strategies and store them in the secret pocket that my friends Kayla and Alexa sewed on for me. I zip up the suitcase then put on a nice silver blouse and dark jean shorts with silver flip flops, and then I go to the hall and wait for Nathan. He appears a few minutes later with all the Sports Illustrated magazines he could carry along with his small suitcase. I smirk as he fumbles with his magazines; he looks up "Hey it could be a long train ride!" He protests. I laugh "Alright then." We walk over to the train station right as our faction's train pulls into the loading platform.

* * *

**OK guys what do you think? Hopefully you all liked it! Remember I am open to any suggestions! Oh and the next chapter should be out in 2 weeks latest!**


End file.
